


Surrender

by samyazaz



Series: Mating Games 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw the drawer open behind Derek, the one that was all socks and underwear on top but his carefully-camouflaged porn stash underneath. Memory came back in a rush. He'd hidden the handcuffs there hoping that, if his dad did find them, he'd be too mortified by the gay porn and the KY to give Stiles grief. But time had passed and they'd fallen down underneath everything else and Stiles had forgotten. "Why were you snooping in my porn?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 4 of Mating Games: "The Ties That Bind"

Stiles had borrowed the handcuffs from his dad shortly after Scott had been bitten, back when he'd been a danger to himself and others every time the moon grew full. Then there'd been Peter and Kate and the kanima and Gerard and Stiles had had just a few things on his mind.

It wasn't theft if you forgot to return them. That was just absentmindedness.

The point is, the handcuffs had slipped his mind, right until he burst into his room after practice to find Derek holding them between two fingers and looking at Stiles like he was judging him.

"Um." Stiles dropped his bag to the floor and gulped. "What are those for?"

Derek raised one unimpressed eyebrow. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I--" He saw the drawer open behind Derek, the one that was all socks and underwear on top but his carefully-camouflaged porn stash underneath. Memory came back in a rush. He'd hidden the handcuffs there hoping that, if his dad did find them, he'd be too mortified by the gay porn and the KY to give Stiles grief. But time had passed and they'd fallen down underneath everything else and Stiles had forgotten. "Why were you snooping in my porn?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Derek said, grumpy, like it was Stiles's fault for ruining it.

"Well, color me surprised." Stiles reached, but Derek lifted the cuffs out of reach. "Can you just--"

"Is this your way of telling me you want to be tied down during sex?"

Stiles practically swallowed his tongue. " _What?_ No. You do that anyway with your wolfy superstrength, no props required. Will you _please_ give me those?"

Derek's frown turned thoughtful. "Is it your way of telling me that you want to tie _me_ down during sex?"

"Ha ha." Stiles glared. "Like you'd ever let me. You know, if Dad sees you holding those, he's going to _really_ get the wrong idea."

"I would," Derek said quietly. "If you wanted to."

"...What," Stiles said, a wheezing gasp. He stood there and gaped.

Derek glanced up at him then scowled. "Never mind," he said, too fast, and tossed the handcuffs to Stiles. They hit him in the chest and dropped down to his feet. "You don't want to. It's fine."

"Just hold on a minute." Stiles picked them up, then caught Derek's wrist as he turned to flee. Derek's gaze flashed to Stiles's fingers circling his wrist, then to the cuffs in his other hand. His eyes went dark. "You want me to tie you down and fuck you?"

Derek's brows lowered. "No," he growled. Then, reluctantly, "I don't want you to fuck me."

A slow grin spread across Stiles's face. "You want me to tie you down and ride you?"

Stiles didn't need a wolf's hearing to catch the way Derek's heart raced. He could feel it in the thrumming of his pulse under Stiles's fingers.

"Holy crap, _yes_." Stiles released his wrist and pushed him toward the bed. "Dude. All you had to do was ask."

While Derek climbed up onto the bed, Stiles detoured to grab the lube, then climbed onto the bed and straddled Derek's legs. He pushed Derek onto his back and laughed with delight when Derek let him.

His laughter died beneath arousal when Derek let him cuff him to the headboard, too. He shed his own clothes in a rush, then stripped Derek's pants and boxers off of him and straddled him once more. Derek's breath was already coming fast and shallow, his eyes black with hunger.

Stiles had to prepare himself, with Derek's hands out of commission. But that wasn't exactly a hardship, and it was more than worth it for the way Derek watched him, like as soon as he got free he was going to get Stiles back for the tease.

Stiles shuddered as he eased himself onto Derek's cock. Derek shivered, too, his fingers curling against his palms overhead. His eyes glinted gold an instant before he shut them. "God," Stiles gasped, and let his own weight push him down further. "I love you."

Derek's eyes opened and fixed straight on him. "I trust you," he said, completely relaxed within the restraint of the cuffs, and from him, that meant pretty much the same thing.


End file.
